


WOW (she's hot) - 3RACHA x reader

by swag_boi_hourz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Crack, F/M, Multi, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swag_boi_hourz/pseuds/swag_boi_hourz
Summary: Fanfic based off of the song "WOW" by 3RACHA... ur noona that's it pretty much.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	WOW (she's hot) - 3RACHA x reader

**Author's Note:**

> characters are referred to by their names in 3RACHA
> 
> J.One = Han Jisung
> 
> CB97 = Bang Chan
> 
> SpearB = Seo Changbin

Y/N POV

I woke up to noises of somewhat traffic and harsh golden sunlight. It's 4:30... I can go back to sleep, right? Fuck! It's 4:30! I have to meet Irene in thirty minutes! I throw on a gray dress and rush out of my apartment and towards the cafe I told Irene we would me at.

J.One POV

"BROOO! LOOOK!" I kind of screamed to SpearB.  
"where? at what?" SpearB asked me.  
"SHE'S SOOO PREEETY!!!" I continued screaming.  
"WHERE???" SpearB continued asking.  
"THE GIRL IN GRAY!!!" she looked over as I screamed. She started walking towards me, SpearB, and CB97.

Y/N POV

"I started walking over to group of guys that yelled "the girl in gray" because I was wearing gray and am a girl."  
"Excuse me noona, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

J.One POV

Why did I ask that?? That was FAAARR too direct.  
"My friends said that you're pretty" I spoke without thinking. Will my brain ever catch up the my mouth?  
"I'm sorry I'm rambling, you're so pretty, it makes me nervous" I continued to speak without my brain's presence.

Y/N POV

I notice that the boy is obviously not ok, so I do the logical thing and ask "Are you okay?"  
"I'm just an eighteen year old that's still in high school, why did I think I could do this!" he yells towards his friends as they continue to make fun him.  
"I'm sorry if I'm annoying you, but please stay" he says to me, his gaze is hopeful.

J.One POV

She's staying, I need to attempt to express my feelings... again. "You're aura glows" I say in an attempt to sound poetic and then realizing how stupid it sounds.  
"Thank you" she says.  
I feel myself covered in goosebumps and drenched in my sweat. I said I was an eighteen year old in high school, but I feel more like an eight grader. I hope she noticed that I thought I could do this in the beginning. Not all hope is lost. I can't take my eyes off of her, but I know that every guy is my competition, including SpearB and CB97.

SpearB POV

Y/N looks somewhat uncomfortable after being hit on by J.One. So how can I make things less awkward for her? "I'm sorry about J.One, he's just a kid." I glance over at J.One to seem him upset.  
"Normally I'd ignore just another girl walking by, but there's something about you where I have to make an exception." I say.  
"I-" she starts.  
"The way you are makes me fall in love with you" I cut her off.  
"Will you be the Fiona to my Shrek today?" I ask.  
"What does that mean?" she asks.  
"SWAG!" I respond, the only logical response.  
"When I'm alone with you, the street becomes a red carpet, when you're with me there's nothing to be jealous of." I say

Y/N POV

I'm so confused. I should not have walked over here. It's 4:45, I'm gonna be late. I have wasted fifteen minutes of my life getting hit on by strangers.  
I get a text from Irene, "I'm gonna be a bit late" it says  
"I'm gonna be late too, see you then" I reply

CB97 POV

"I can protect you from the bad people of the world, better than J.One and SpearB," I say confidently, "you can call me zookeeper."  
"Why do you guys have such weird names?" The girl asks.  
"Actually I go by CB97, and my position is higher than the sixty three building." More confidence.  
"What do you mean by that?" the girl asks another question.  
"I mean, that I'm a nice guy with a lot of money" I answer.  
"Okay.... and?" she asks. So many questions with this one.  
"Let me take you to restaurant, a high class restaurant, on the terrace."

Y/N POV

Another text from Irene, "I'm sorry I need to reschedule for a week from now"  
"It's fine, something just came up for me as well."

CB97 POV

After looking down at her phone for a second, she says "Yeah sure."  
"Cool, I'll meet you at Hell's Kitchen at 6:30" I say. Success.

*TIME SKIP ONE AND A HALF HOURS*

I see Y/N walking towards the door of Hell's Kitchen. "Y/N, let me open that door for you" I say rushing to hold open the door for her. "A lady needs to enter first, it helps with basic posture." It's big brain CB97 time. I got this.  
"What would you recommend to get here?" Y/N asks.  
"Depends on your taste, personally I like something hot" I attempt to say seductively, not sure with how well it worked.  
"Something along those lines sounds good." she replied.  
"I can show you a full course tonight" I smirk, Y/N blushes.

Waiter POV

I have to take table two's order, do they know about the people hiding in the bushes next to them? It's awkward, they're flirting with each other very intensely and I don't know how to approach them and ask what they want to eat.

J.One POV

Sometimes I wonder why SpearB and I friends. Because of him, I am sitting in a bush, in Hell's Kitchen, watching CB97 on a date with a girl I attempted to ask out about two hours ago. CB97 looks the happiest he's been in a while, and SpearB doesn't seem that upset, outside of the discomfort of being in a bush. Why did he think hiding in a bush would be a good idea?I see the waiter standing there awkwardly, waiting for CB97 and Y/N to take their bedroom talk somewhere else so he can just take their order.

CB97 POV

"Tell me some more about yourself." Y/N says.  
"Umm, some of my friends have compared me to Iron Man, in my opinion I'm better than Tony." I respond to the prompt.

Waiter POV

Finally, I can take table two's order.  
"What would you two like to eat tonight?"  
"I'd like the Rib Eye, and Y/N will have the Eggs in Purgatory." CB97 said.

TIME SKIP FIFTEEN MINUTES

I bring table two their food.

SpearB POV

I've calmed down after the events of earlier. CB97 is happy. I'm happy for him. Happiness is good for him. I see the waiter bringing them their food. What if it's not JYP Organic? This is Hell's Kitchen it can't be JYP Organic! I have to do something!

CB97 POV

I see our waiter coming with Y/N and I's food. I heard a noise coming from the bush next to me. I start to panic.  
"IT'S NOT JYP ORGANIC!!!" I hear SpearB yell as he tackles the waiter.  
"Why is your friend here?" Y/N asks.  
"I didn't know he was here!" I reply, just as confused as Y/N.

J.One POV

I feel bad for CB97 and the waiter. I know SpearB is just doing what's best for CB97, but there was a better way to do it.

CB97 POV

"I don't know what's happening, maybe I'll see you again at a less chaotic time, but I'm gonna go now." Y/N says.  
I can't help but watch her every movement as she leaves. A quiet "wow" escapes from my lips.


End file.
